Even in a Different World, a Hunter Must Hunt
by Nidle
Summary: "Seek Paleblood to trancend the hunt." These words have guided me through this bloodbath of a night, along with my mentor. I have experienced countless battles, many leading to my supposed death, but now, here at the end, I question myself as to whether everything I did was worth it. I was given a choice, to be freed from this nightmare. However, is this really the waking world?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry to spring this on ya, but I couldn't get it out of my head! It needed to be done, though most would say Dark Souls fits this crossover better, but I feel with Bloodborne, a lot more can be accomplished. Anyway, let's hop to it and see what I can get done!**

"Seek Paleblood to transcend the hunt." These few words started my blood-filled journey, but even now, I still don't quite know what the meaning behind them was. In fact, there is still quite a lot I do not know. Why was I thrown into such a ridiculous and insanity-inducing thing such as this? How many have come before me, doing exactly as I have? What will happen once I find what I need? How long will this tiresome dream persist before I am able to move on?

These questions ran through my mind as I stared at the burning building I once called home. I couldn't really call it anything else, as it felt like I had been in this dream for years. The shock on my face is still there, as I try to process everything at once. It just didn't feel real. Nothing ever really felt real when I entered this Haven called The Workshop. The scent of ash filled my nostrils while my sky blue eyes stared blankly. My dirty, green hair flowing in the ever present wind that accompanied this nightmare. Finally, I regained what was left of my composure and found my eyes landing on the porcelain doll. One of the few items to greet me when I first awoke here. Without any sound, I approached her, her head slowly turning towards me.

"Good hunter, you have come...Dawn will soon break...This night, and this dream will end. Gehrman awaits you, at the foot of the great tree." She says in a monotonous voice. Even now, it still sends shivers down my spine. I simply nod, and turn to head towards Gehrman. "Goodbye, good hunter. May you find your worth in the waking world."

The cobble path is wet, as though it had just rained mere moments ago. I approach the withered, rusted gate, now wide open, as if welcoming me inside with open arms. I'm greeted by a view of beautiful, white flowers. Crosses are dug deep into the soil along with graves. So many, that it felt like an entire village was buried here. I resist the urge to shudder, my instincts telling me to tread cautiously. I finally see him. My aid. My mentor. My dear friend. I couldn't help but smile solemnly.

"Hello, Gehrman." I greet him from afar, taking my time to approach him. He doesn't say a word, merely eyes me from his wooden wheelchair. His worn, old clothes swaying in the wind.

"Good hunter, you have done well. The night is near its end. Now, I will show you mercy." He says, his dark, grey eyes staring into me as if pleading for something. "You will die, forget the dream, and awake under the morning sun. You will be freed…" He states, dragging along that final word as if it held as much weight as the beastly scourge. "...From this terrible hunter's dream."

Minutes passed before us, as if nothing else existed but ourselves. I wanted to scream at him, question him about the dream, about the hunt, but I knew I wouldn't be able to. We were both tired, him more so than I. Still, the growing pangs within my heart tried to force their way through me. With a shaky voice, I questioned him.

"What about you…? You'll be stuck here, cursed to watch over this place and watch the people you've taught die by your hands, or worse, become the very beasts they're sworn to eradicate. Don't you find it sad? Isn't it lonely? Isn't there a way to just end it all!?" I finally screamed the last sentence, my anger and frustration overcoming me for a mere moment. With his tired eyes, he looks upon me, judging my very being. He gives a sigh, and I could see a hint of a smile before it was wiped away as fast as it had appeared.

"Good hunt-"

"No! At least call me by my name! I deserve at least that much."

"Alicia, I have been here for as long as I can remember. I've seen many hunters come before you, all unique in their own way. I merely serve this dream, as much a prisoner as you. It is not the burden I wish to extend to others. I can only relieve the shackles on the hunters who are whisked away here. It is my only solace in the choices I have made." Gehrman looked away from me, as if remembering something sour. "Do not pity me, for I am not even worth the dirt upon this soil. Merely let me show mercy, and undo your shackles."

I hesitate, tears clearly present in my eyes. Here he was, a man I so desperately want to save, and yet I can't even reach him. I clenched my fists, the gloves of my hunter uniform squished and rubbed together. I nodded, a sad smile claiming my damp face. The tears freely flowed, unable to stop them. I turned away from my mentor, my knees landing upon the flowers. I heard his chair creak as he stood, a loud click echoed through the field as I see a shadow overtake my body. The wind from earlier halting, as if time itself was stopped. I Look out towards the vastness of this white void, only now noticing how beautiful this place was. Even if it was nightmare, it was still something I held precious.

 _Swish_

I saw the world turn upside down, my head rolling away from my body. I saw my form crumple, the blood staining the once white flower petals. I could see Gehrman's tall figure poised above my body, his trick weapon, a magnificent and deadly scythe, held loosely in the palms of his hands. As my senses grew dull, I faintly made out his words.

"May you find your worth in the waking world." The world around me faded to black.

* * *

I shot up, whipping my head around as if desperately trying to regain my bearings. I breathed heavily, clutching a hand to my neck as I felt for a wound that wasn't there. I took a few deep breathes, closing my eyes and reopening them. The dull, dark place I was in didn't really ring any alarms in my head. It was too dark to really gain any details, but it was still light enough to move around without bumping into anything. I dragged myself up, using a piece of what I could only assume as a wall to support myself. Nausea ran through me for a brief moment, before I calmly kept it under control. Bright, white light illuminated behind a door,faint sounds coming from the other side. I pushed it open, and in an instant, the whole space was covered in light. I immediately shut and shielded my eyes from the onslaught, grimacing as I moved forward. My eyes slowly adjusted, my body taking in the warmth of the sun while my eyes studied everything within sight.

"This is the waking world…?" I questioned myself. A crowd of people walked to and fro, while carriages were being drawn by malformed beasts. Shacks lined up the outer edges of the street, some selling fruit while others sold porcelain wares and gems. I looked behind myself, the door I came through being replaced with a narrow, dark alleyway. It was quite an odd sight, to say the least. I shook my head, taking a step forward. Suddenly, I jumped back. I quickly reach for my weapon, only to feel nothing there. Shocked, I looked down for a split second before turning my glare back onto an unsightly beast. It was covered in hair. Small, brown animal ears were adorned atop its skull. It looked much like a house cat than anything else.

"Nya?" It said, tilting its head slightly, as if to give a questioning gesture.

"Unsightly beast…" I cursed under my breath, waiting for it to attack me. Its face soured, looking at me as if I had offended it.

"Unsightly beast? Well, how rude! Someone should have taught you some manners, young lady!" It said, storming off in the opposite direction before finally blending in with the crowd. I blinked owlishly, trying to take in what had just happened. I observed the empty spot where the beast once stood, then looking out into the crowd. Only now did I realize my mistake. The whole area was bustling with different forms of beasts. Some looking more reptilian while others took on human features. However, the ever present smile they all seem to have had threw me off as to whether they were all truly "beasts". I quickly turned away, walking halfway down the alley before stopping.

"Just what is this place…?" I asked myself. Out of habit, I reached into the hand bag draped across my waist, pulling out a decently sized book. I opened up to a blank page, and began sketching what I had just seen. Ever since I began the hunt, I had been taking notes, drawing the different forms of beasts, both big and small. The notebook even had messages I had recently come across throughout the hunt archived. I wrote little notes next to the drawing of the beast(?) I had just encountered.

"Was the waking world always like this?" I asked myself, placing the sketchbook back in my bag. I checked everything inside it, making sure all my vials and items were still there. Snapping my finger, a tiny bubble appeared on the ground. Growing in size as I bent down to get a better look at it. No later had I crouched, four grotesque beings crawled out of it and greeted me. I didn't panic at all, for there was no need to. After all, these little things were what we considered helpers. The doll called them "Little Ones", though I haven't the faintest Idea as to why. I merely call them messengers, as they deliver messages across the void. My guess is their names have long been erased through the ages of time. I remembered how Gehrman said I would be disconnected from the dream once I awoken, but the little ones are proof that I am somehow connected. I merely shook my head, leaving the pondering for later.

"Hello, you cute little things." I greeted, a small smile came to my face as I looked onto them with warm eyes. They seemed to love being called cute, some looking away as if to feign bashfulness. I couldn't help but chuckle at their antics. "Could you perhaps grab me my weapons? I seem to have lost them."

They froze for a moment, looking between each other before pulling out a blue scroll out of the void.

"Hmm? What do you mean I have them?" I questioned. They simply pointed at the palms of my hands, to which I sent my gaze down to them. There were two etched hunter marks, the bold, black symbols pulsating slightly along with my heartbeat. I gave my palms a confused look, staring deep into the runes before something caught my eye. A black mist appeared out of my palms, taking on the forms of my trick weapons. The familiar weight in my hands snapping me out of my stupor. I looked on, making sure they were indeed my weapons.

The square, segmented blade of the Beast Cutter in my right hand greeted me as I gave trigger on the bottom a firm squeeze. I whipped it through the air, as if slugging a bag across my back, and the segmented blade split apart, following the arc I made before collapsing back into it's previous form, albeit a bit longer. I looked down, and saw the piercing rifle in my left hand. I smiled brightly, feeling the sensation of my arsenal of hunting tools back in their rightful place.

The marks seemed to be little slots where I could store my blades and guns, the fact being blatantly obvious as if I simply focused on them, I could bring out and hide the tools at will. I was pretty handy, as calling the messengers seemed to slow me down immensely when in the middle of a hunt.

I thanked the messengers, the cute little things bowed their heads before dissipating and leaving not even a trace as to where they were. I quickly dusted myself off, equipping my hunter's mask and old hunter cap. traveling down the opposite way of the the bustling street.

"Let's see what this new journey has in store for me." I said, taking quick, but cautious steps through the Alley. Of course, No one ever realizes beforehand what they would soon experience, but I can't help but wonder, in hindsight, that maybe, just maybe, had I done something other than walk down that alleyway, I might never have had to experience the grief I feel now.

 **[Chapter End]**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! Welcome back to another chapter! I'm still setting the basis for the story so it doesn't just run along the ground. Just a little heads up, it'll probably be a bit before our MC meets the rest of the main characters. The current timeline is a little before Natsuki Subaru's arrival. So, prepare for craziness!**

 **PS: Alicia's stats: 45 VIG, 30 END, 35 STR, 41 DEX, 20 BT, 30 ARC**

 **Alicia's Attire: Old Hunter Cap, Hunter Garb (w/o cape), Knight gloves, and Decorative old Hunter Trousers.**

"By the gods! This place is so confusing!" I yelled out, finding myself at another dead end. I sighed as I placed a palm to the side of my head. "Even in Yharnam, I at least had a specific path to take."

I turned around, looking for anything that seemed familiar. I saw a little scratch on the edge of one of the buildings. Turning the corner, something caught my eye. A little sign at the edge, sporting strange hieroglyphs that seemed to be this world's alphabet. Though I wouldn't necessarily pay attention to such a thing, it was the image at the bottom right. A little cup, filled to the brim with brown liquid.

"They always say the best information is in bars and restaurants…" I said to myself, moving to walk in. I stopped myself, bringing a hand to my chin.

"Wait, isn't it a bit too close to the main road? Yet there isn't a soul near the place." My instincts kicked in, the grip of my fists becoming stronger as I prepared for the worst. I placed a single hand on one of the double doors, pushing it open with an audible creak. Somehow, the place was bustling with activity. I could see a variety of the strange animal-like people from earlier. I even spotted a couple humans in the mix, though they were in their own little circle at the edge of the place.

A couple heads turned my way, some giving out a low whistle. I wouldn't know why, because they would have barely been able to see the curves of my body through the cloth I wore. Maybe they were impressed by the attire? I casually walked towards the bar, on my way there, however, the more feline-like guests wore worrying looks as their eyes watched my every movement. Their ears twitching every now and then, as if to pick up whatever sound they could.

"Good morning. How can one such as myself help you today, the man behind the counter asked, a practiced smile gracing his lips. He was a burly man. Tanned well as if he'd been working on a farm, along with three claw mark scars across his cheek. The man was also quite tall as well. I pulled down my cover, revealing a small smile of my own.

"Good morning, good sir. What type of drink do you sell here?" I asked simply, making my words flow like silk. It was a bit of an innate skill I had long before taking up my duties as a hunter. He looked at me with strange eyes, as if doubting my intentions.

"Well, miss, I don't mean to sound rude, but the drinks are labeled above." He said pointing up. I looked up, noticing the same writing that was outside on the sign. I chuckled lightly, looking back at the bartender. I could see a hint of a blush appearing on his cheeks.

"While it may seem quite obvious, I'm not exactly from around here. It seems we have the same language, but our way of writing is vastly different." I stated casually, a little wave of my hand across my attire emphasized my point. He merely shook his head, naming off different flavors of drink they currently served.

"Well, to start you off, I could offer you a glass of Rom." I tilted my head, the unfamiliar word causing a bit of confusion.

"Rom? Is it an alcoholic drink?"

"Yes, one of the top five drinks here in terms of quality."

"So it's pretty much Rum, but under a slightly different name…" I said under my breath, pulling out a chair and taking a seat next to another muscular man. He eyed me lustfully, to which I simply ignored.

"I'll have a glass of that, then. My thanks, good sir."

"Coming right up!"

I didn't have to wait long, as he scooped up a couple cubes of ice and placed them in a decently sized shot glass. He poured the dark brown liquid, the heavy smell of it drifting through my nostrils. It was a nostalgic smell, very different from the usual stench of rotting meat and copper.

"That'll be 3 copper coins, miss."

I reached into my bag, pulling out a few coins that I found throughout my journey. It was strange. I never really thought I would have to use them for something other than leaving a marking. The bartender stared at the coins twisting them around his fingers.

"I'm sorry miss, but these hold no value whatsoever. The design doesn't match the currency system used here. I'm afraid you'll have to find something else to pay with."

I sighed, taking back the money and placing it back in my bag. Before I could rummage for something else, the lecher that was sitting next to me opened his mouth. A gruff, sandpaper-like voice came out.

"I don't mind paying for the pretty little lady here." He said, giving me a perverted look as he eyed me up and down. I frowned, narrowing my eyes.

"I appreciate the sentiment, but I'll have to decline. Thank you kindly for the gesture." I said, rummaging through my bag for something I could use as payment. I've dealt with this type many times before, so it was a pretty simple process of getting them away. However, this one seemed to be pretty persistent.

"No no no! That simply won't do! Hey barkeep, take the coins."

"I'll have to decline as well sir. The young lady here has clearly shown she would not be accepting your "courtesy"." The bartender said, eliciting a small smile from myself. Usually, one would easily accept money, no matter who it's from. This man carries himself with pride, that much is obvious.

"Thank you. If I may be so bold to ask, what is your name?" I asked.

"Russell. Just Russell."

"It's certainly a pleasure to meet you, Russell. You can call me Alicia."

"Likewise." He said, his eyes tearing away from the pervert for a few seconds.

Suddenly, I could feel a hand firmly patting my buttocks. It sent a shiver of disgust through my body, but I made sure not to show it. The air grew cold around me, making the hand that was placed on me stop its groping. The bar grew deathly quiet, even the barkeep had cold sweat go down his face.

"If you don't want to lose that hand, remove it now." I said with finality, not moving an inch. The man next to me laugh awkwardly, and I could see out of the corner of my eye his struggled smile. He was still trying to play brave, as if to show he was capable.

"H-ha! Think you can get away, huh? Here I am offering to buy your drink, and yet you still intend to be rude!?" His voice grew louder the longer he talked, gaining the whole room's attention. I simply looked at Russell, and gave him an innocent smile.

"Excuse us for a bit, please. It seems he has no intention of stopping." I said, getting up from the chair. He looked worried for a second, as if contemplating whether to let me leave alone with this guy, but he just nodded.

"Oh ho! Looks like it's going to be a fun day for me!" The pervert bellowed, laughing while following behind me. The curiosity of the people inside couldn't be contained as they too followed us out. I stopped a few paces outside the bar, turning towards the man as he also halted in place.

"What? You wanna do it out here? I'm all for fun, but I didn't think yo-" I cut him off mid sentence with a kick to the side of the head. It sent him flying a few meters into a wall on the opposite side. I landed with some grace, watching where he landed in case he decided to get up again. The audience we gathered were quite shocked, to say the least. Some were whispering to each other about who I was. Of course, nobody really knew.

"U-Ugh..! Y-you bitch! Who the hell do you think you are, doing that to me!?" He questioned, shoving some debris out of the way as he climbed back to his feet. I couldn't help but where a mocking smile.

"Well, I do think of myself as someone who has more manners than a pervert such as yourself." I stated, standing my ground as I waited for his next move. Even though I knew I could win, I was still on guard. If being a hunter taught me anything, it's that if you underestimate your prey, it could mean the end of your life. He grumbled some more, clenching his fists tightly. Almost immediately, he rushed forward, bringing his arm up to throw a punch at me. It was quite sad really, like a child who had never experienced a fight before.

"Take this you bitch!" He screamed, bringing his arm down full swing. I quickstepped to the left, which allowed me to enter his blindspot. I brought up my fist, a soft glow coming from it. He must have reacted on instinct, as he sloppily rolled out of the way.

"Tsk!" I clicked my tongue in annoyance, going back into my relaxed posture. He was breathing heavily, sweat pouring from his brow as he studied me. He looked quite frightened, but whether it was bravery or stupidity, I didn't really know. He got up again, trying the same tactic again, to which I simply dodged once again, delivering a well placed kick to the back of his knee.

"Argh!" He yelled in surprise, not expecting his leg to give out. I swiftly delivered a punch to the same spot I kicked, knocking him down into the ground. Blood started to form and clot around both sides of his head. He was obviously dazed, but nonetheless managed to stand back up.

"Dammit! I swear by the dragon I'll mutilate you! You piece of shit!" He cursed, growing more and more infuriated as the fight went on. I saw Russell finally come out of the bar, a soft whistle coming from his direction. My focus was immediately back on the enraged pervert, a glint of steel appearing from behind his back.

"I'll make you regret ever going against me!" He made another reckless charge swinging the steel downward, but immediately stopped just a few feet from me. It was plainly clear the man was scared. He was shivering uncontrollably. My gaze grew dark as I went to replace the mask on my face, slowly looking into his eyes. He quickly took a step back, however, his grip on the weapon was still strong.

"You sure you want to escalate this further? I'll more than happily oblige to that, however, I believe you would regret it more than I." I focused on the marking in my left palm, a shadowy wisp swirling out and slowly taking form. The crowd gasped loudly, distancing themselves from me. Even Russell went wide-eyed, unable to comprehend what was going on. The darkness soon formed into the Piercing Rifle, the long barrel pointed in the man's direction. I could tell he was questioning his actions. Perhaps even pondering whether to apologize on the ground like the dog he was? However, it didn't look like he would listen to his instincts as he once again tried to attack. Not out of rage this time, but out of pure desperation and fear.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH-"

 **BANG**

A dry explosion resounded through the area, along with the sound of pained screaming. Blood pooled around the man's leg as he held it, trying desperately to relieve the pain. Slowly, I walked toward him, placing the barrel of the gun to the side of his head. Through tears and snot he pleaded for his life, screaming out for someone to save him. No one heeded his call, and certainly not me. After all, what better mercy to grant than death?

"Wait!" Someone screamed from inside the crowd. It quickly made room for the voice, a man in a white, thin overcoat apparently being the owner. He had a long sword eqipped to his side, looking at the scene before him with a bit of relief. "Good I'm not too late."

"Who are you? A friend of his?" I asked harshly, preparing for another bout, but the man in white quickly waved his hands.

"No no no! I'm merely a knight passing by! I saw the commotion and thought I should take action before anyone is killed. Could I ask you to spare that man's life?"

"Now why would I do that? He's obviously scum not fit to lick the boots of a yharnamite."

"Yharnamite? Is that what you call your people?"

"Not my people, but yes. That's what they were called."

"Were? What do you mea-"

"Are you just going to stand there and ask needless questions, or are you going to come do something about this trash?"

He looked away for a second, probably cursing under his breath. The knight casually strode towards our direction, the trash beneath my barrel whimpering quietly, not daring to move lest I blow his head off. The knight stopped a few meters away, introducing himself with a bow.

"My name is Tilsim Ocro. Ocro for short if you feel like being friendly. I'm a Proud knight of Lugunica. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, though I would have wished for a more suitable situation." He looked up, expecting me to do the same. I didn't dare remove the barrel, but I still gave a curt bow in return.

"Alicia. No family name. I am merely a hunter of The Workshop."

"Well, now that introductions are out of the way, why don't you let me take that man there." He said, passing a glance. Though it clearly wasn't shown on his facial features, I could easily see the disdain and disgust in Orco's eyes. I faintly smiled, removing the Piercing Rifle, though not letting it leave the pervert's direction. Orco picked him up by the arm, a pair of wooden cuffs clasping the man's hands together.

"Hopefully we meet again soon, Alicia. I'm sure we could be great allies, depending on what path you take."

"Likewise, though I prefer to do my work alone. May the gods smile upon you on your journey."

The crowd's gazes were fixated on the knight and the man, completely unaware of my presence. I found it the perfect chance to slip away and, hopefully, find a way to the edge of the city. I continued to exit the area, however, I stopped in my tracks when I noticed something was wrong.

"Damn, I forgot to pay for my drink…" I said aloud to myself, casually starting my pace again as the sun began to reach a little past it's midday cycle. "I'm sure Russell won't mind if I pay it back later."


	3. Chpater 3: A Journey Worth Many Insights

**A/N: Hey guys! Long time no see! Definitely been a while, but I was trying to come up with the plot of the story and where I want to take it. Rather than winging it every chapter, a story has to have an end, right? Right…? Well, anyway! Here you guys go, and hope you enjoy the turnout of this chapter. I'll do my best to pump out a couple chapters, so be prepared for that. I'm definitely going to be writing chapters, but uploading them will be a bit of an issue...he...hehe...**

 ***-Disclaimer! I do not own Re:Zero or Bloodborne!-***

"Good graces! These alleys just don't seem to go in a simple direction. I don't like them…" I said to myself, sitting on group of steps. It was already nearing sunset, yet I hadn't even come close to figuring out where I was, or even what I'm supposed to do. I huffed, placing my head in my hands. I knew I wouldn't be able to stay out for long, after all. Once dusk hit, it was only a matter of time before I ran into annoyances I'd rather avoid. I slowly rose, dusting off my pants and stretching a bit.

"Guess the best plan would be to take the main roads. Hopefully it won't be as crowded as it was earlier." I said to myself as I walked to the end of the alley. The city was definitely less lively, but it was still quite crowded. The people walking by gave me strange looks, but merely kept about their business. The venues were still out and about, but many of them were closed down. I simply walked without guidance, letting my mind wander about. My thoughts drifted back to the hunt. It wasn't the best of times, but I had a clear goal. And it was that goal that drove me. Kept me from awakening to the madness that dwelled deep within my bosom. However, here I am, without a clear goal in mind, simply wandering around. I didn't like it, for it left me open to everything and anything.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by the sound of snapping wood. I turned toward the sound's direction, barely making out the sight of a wooden beam falling towards a small child. I quickly dashed forward, leaving no hesitation in my movements as I scooped up the child and held it close. The beam crashed down, kicking up dust and wooden splinters. Luckily, I had made it in time, and gently lifted the child and myself to our feet. I took this chance to get a better look. It was female, looking roughly around five or six years of age. She had short, dark hair, a small pin holding her bangs at bay. Her clothes, a plain white dress with a blue ribbon around the collar, were slightly dirty thanks to the tumble we took. Her eyes, however, were the purest form of ruby I had ever seen. They left me breathless for a moment. Quickly checking her for injuries, I sighed inwardly as she looked to be perfectly fine.

"Nira! Oh thank the powers that be that you're alright!" A feminine voice shouted, followed by quick steps. I took a quick look, and saw a middle aged woman running toward us. She had the same hair color as the child, however her's was done up in a bun. She had the same eyes as her daughter, however they were slightly clouded. The woman also wore a dress, though it was a bit more extravagant. I watched as the mother picked up the child and cradled her in her arms, the child sobbing as she finally realized what had nearly happened. I didn't want to stick around, as I felt I had done enough, but I was stopped when a man called out to me.

"Please wait!" He said, growing closer to me. I readied myself, feeling the familiar tingling in my right palm. The man stopped just a few feet away from me, looking slightly winded.

"Are you for hire? We need someone to guide our caravan back to our village. We'll pay whatever you request!" I eyed him warily. Why couldn't he just get one of the guards or some vagabond to do it? I asked myself, looking over the man's shoulder towards a previously unseen group of traders. They eyed our group, some putting on stressed smiles while some of the children waved. I hesitantly waved back, before turning my attention back to the person who required it.

"Why ask me? As you can probably tell, I'm a 't it be better to grab someone who looks stronger or more intimidating?" I asked, prodding the man for a reason. My suspicions were growing more and more by the minute. The man looked me in the eyes, a sense of confusion lingering within.

"Honestly, you weren't my first choice", he said as he rubbed his hands together, "I asked a group not too long ago, but they blew me off. They said they weren't interested in the payment, which is why I'm offering you to name your own price."

"And what will you do if my price is well out of your range?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. Suddenly, his demeanor changed. He seemed more confident, like he knew exactly how this situation would turn out. It really irritated me.

"Well, we wouldn't be continuing our conversation if your price was over-the-top. You would've only had to take one look at us and left it at that, but instead, here you are."

"Quite presumptuous, aren't you? And who is to say I won't do it now that you made that comment?"

"I believe that is all up to you." He said, giving me a sly smirk. I didn't like it, but what I needed most was information. That bar barely gave me anything, but maybe these people can give me a bit of insight on what and where this place is.

"Fine, I'll accept your proposal." I said, hanging my head a bit as a sigh escaped me.

"Wonderful! Now, how about you meet some of-", the man reached for my hand, but I quickly swatted it away.

"Not so fast. I still haven't given you my price yet."

"Oh, how rude of me. Please, go ahead."

"I expect to be paid by the hour. Two silver pieces, along with any and all the knowledge you have." I stated firmly. He eyed me once more, tilting his head slightly in thought.

"That sounds perfectly reasonable. It's a deal, then?" He asked, extending his hand towards me. I grasped it firmly, making sure not to put too much pressure into it. The mother and her daughter were looking at us with healthy smiles, glad that they would not be traveling unprotected.

"By the way, my name is Ryce. Ryce Oslo. The two behind me are my wife, Yuza, and my daughter, Nira." The two bowed their heads slightly. I acknowledged them back.

"Alicia. Just Alicia. It's a pleasure."

"Let's introduce you to the rest of the caravan. After all, they'd want to know who'll be protecting us on our journey back home."

* * *

I walked beside the Oslo family's carriage. Writing notes and jotting down the different creatures I saw. Turns out there are quite the number of beasts that stalk the plains of grass and the forests. Ranging from the Three Great Beasts to the simple minded Wolgram. Ryce also told me quite a bit, of this country's capital, Lugunica, and the other countries that neighbor it. How a witch, after devouring and stealing the powers of her kin, tried to destroy the world. He also commented on how the Great Three banished the witch, and locked her in a prison for eternity. I made sure to tally down everything I could. He also questioned me quite a bit, asking me about family and the like. I only told him the bare minimum, not wanting to get too close to the group.

"Hey, look! It's Flugel's tree!" One of the children yelled, pointing at a gigantic tree. I had to tear my eyes away from my journal, never before seeing such a sight. To put simply, it was quite breathtaking. It wasn't the type of breathtaking that left you quivering in fear, however. It was the kind that left you full of wonderment and beauty. It was a gracious feeling. One that I wouldn't mind having around more often.

"Quite the sight, isn't it, Alicia?" Ryce asked. I refused to take my eyes away from it, simply giving a simple nod of my head as an answer. The way the evening sun hit it was simply marvelous, as if I had witness a great one come down from the very heavens themselves. My time in awe was short lived, however. My vision began to haze over, and a dull headache overtook me. My face became somewhat flushed, and my balance was becoming sloppy. Ryce took notice, as he held me steady with a hand.

"Woah, there! I know the sight is captivating, but it's nothing to get lightheaded about." He said half-jokingly. I merely grunted in response, my vision becoming clearer. I continued to walk, albeit at a much slower pace. Through my bout, I could've sworn I heard something through the ringing inside my head. It left me cold, like the night I woke up inside the clinic. I did not welcome such a feeling, and it only left me with questions.

"That was quite odd. Do you usually get like that?"

"Rarely. It's nothing that'll detriment my work, mind you." I said, finally getting back into my usual rhythm. I could see out of the corner of my eye Nira grabbing a picture of water. Her mother helped her pour a glass, to which the little girl walked to the edge of the carriage.

"F-for you." She said, the wobbling of the vehicle causing her to stutter slightly. In a way, it was kind of cute. I turned to look at her, to which she shied away a bit. I simply pulled down my mask, revealing the lower half of my face. I gave her the gentlest smile I could muster, to which she responded in kind and emphasized her offering once again. I took the cup, placing it against my lips and taking bountiful gulps. I finished my drink, giving her the cup back. She had a hint of a blush on her face.

"You're so pretty…" She said, before taking my cup and walking back to her mother's side. I was taken aback. It had been a while since I was called pretty. It left a lukewarm feeling in my heart. Ryce gave me a smile of his own, before putting the remainder of his attention back to the ground dragons pulling the carriage. We continued to travel in silence, darkness setting upon us like a blanket. It was quite a nice night. Not too warm, nor too cool. The gentle breeze blowing through tickled the exposed flesh of my body, letting me bask in its comfort. Suddenly, a scream echoed a few meters away from where we were. I quickly snapped my head back, noticing one of the carriages being attacked by dog like beasts. I believe Ryce called them Wolgrams.

"Demon beasts!" Someone yelled, to which I immediately sprung to action. I ran as fast as I could, coming upon the pack trying to sink their fangs into some poor soul. I delivered a swift kick to its ribs, eliciting a squeal from it. The rest quickly turned their focus to me, eyeing me warily. I pushed the man into the carriage, his family crying out his name and dragging him inside. I found an opening, dashing past the group of beasts, intent on leading them away from the caravan. Thankfully, they followed.

"Alicia!" Ryce called, worry in his voice. I ignored him, focusing more on the prey in front of me rather than the family man. I halted, the Wolgram's surrounding me in a full circle. I could see the hunger in their eyes, and feel the primal urge they all shared. It called out for one thing and one thing only: _Blood_.

I could feel all the experience and pain I had overcome welling inside my body. The heat forming inside my palms. In one fluid motion, I raised my arm across my body, and with one quick motion brought it back down, a crackle of black flame producing my weapon of choice: _The Whirligig Saw_. I smiled at the familiarity, happy to see that my trusty friend was still with me after all this time. I turned my gaze back at the pack, to which they visibly tensed, unsure whether to charge in all at once or to whittle me down one by one. I gave them no chance to choose, instead charging in, raising my club high before smashing one of the Wolgram's head to pulp. It was enough to spur the rest of them on, all charging in at once to get a taste of my flesh. However, I was the fastest of them all, dashing through the gap the one I killed left. I escaped with plenty of time, the rest of the pack confused as to where I had went.

I brought my club up once again, giving a wide sweep of the mace and crushing another of the group's ribcage. It howled in pain, before landing with a dull thud, its breaths coming in rapid heaps before finally stopping altogether. I mentally noted how easy it was to hunt these demon beasts. They were like little cubs, unknown to the fear of being preyed upon. I used that experience to my advantage, taking them out little by little before there was only four left. In my haste, however, I had gotten quite sloppy. I let myself go quite a bit, getting a few knicks here and there. The four were of the more cautious type. Not allowing themselves to be taken out so easily.

One of the smaller looking beasts made the grave mistake of cutting in front of his comrade. I quickly summoned up my rifle, and in one quick motion pulled the trigger. The bullet collided with the smaller Wolgram's skull, piercing through and hitting the other in the chest. Both died within a fraction of me firing the gun. The last two, taken aback by the foreign noise, left their guard down for a second. I took it, switching my club into its saw form, running towards the two while dragging the blade along the dirt. With the speed of a Pthumerian, I reached them in no time, bringing the bladed saw in a long, upward arc, the blades spinning along the way.

Both beasts were torn to shreds, their blood gushing out and spilling along the grass. It was a wondrous site, lasting only a moment before I chastised myself for taking pleasure in the hunt. With the last of the beasts slain, I took a look at myself. I was covered from head to toe in blood, the coppery smell just now hitting me like a rock. The moonlight also paved me in its beauty, reminding me of the night I spent so long in. It made me feel nauseous, yet it also brought a strange comfort. I also did not like this feeling. I looked back towards the caravan, its people looking on at me in wonderment, some even with a hint of fear, as if they felt they would be next.

"Alicia, are you okay!?" Ryce called out, not a hint of fear gracing his face. Only worry. I silently thanked him for that. It was nice not feeling ostracised. I walked casually back to him, wiping some of the blood off my garments.

"I'm perfectly fine, Ryce. It was quite the simple hunt." I said, now standing in front of the group. The others were whispering to each other, but I simply ignored them.

"Well, I wouldn't necessarily call that simple. That was quite the amazing feat. Not very many people can take on a pack of wolgrams and come out barely scathed." He said, his smile now back in full force. His family peeked their heads out, looking at me with worry as well. I pulled down my cover and gave them a reassuring smile. They seemed to calm down a bit at that.

"I wouldn't say I'm like very many people, now would I?" I said playfully, eliciting a strong laugh from the man.

"No, not quite. How about we hurry along then?" He said, getting back on his carriage and whipping the dragons back into motion. I gave a simple nod, looking behind me to see the others getting back into their respective carriages. I pulled out my journal from my bag inside the carriage, jotting down a few notes. Specifically about how the Wolgrams acted, as well as some quick sketches of them here and there. We walked on, not bothering to break for camp. Seems like it'll be a long night indeed, I thought to myself as I looked up from my notes towards the vast sky.


End file.
